Danny Fenton
by Warrior-Halfa
Summary: After the accident that changed his life, Danny Fenton changed. However, it's not the accident we know so well. Things are different and Jazz and Danny are orphaned.Danny hunts ghosts, but in another way... Who went into the portal? Their parents.How did the young boy change? Who truly knows? /I have No idea what I'm writing. I know no one will ever read this though T T
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" One of the three teenagers sitting in a circle in the basement asked. She was wearing a black-and-purple tank top that exposed her midriff, a black skirt with green plaid stripes, purple tights, and black boots. The black-haired girl was Sam Manson. They were sitting cross-legged on the ground in a circle around a big, black, three-foot wide bag with strange green and grey gadgets in it.

"Absolutely, look, this is my parent's life work! They died without continuing it! I have to pick it up." a black-haired boy dressed in a white-and-red shirt, blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers replied assuredly. He was Danny Fenton.

"And what makes you think it actually works? Seriously, it's just a soup container." The other boy sitting on Danny's left deadpanned. He was wearing a red hat with a yellow shirt along with green pants and brown boots.

"Really Tuck, His parents have been working on it for...like... SO LONG! You shouldn't judge by appearances." Sam huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, we'll just have to find out. I'll meet you at school tomorrow. I'm going up to 'my' room." The young Fenton got up and dragged the bag to a nearby wall.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Danny? I mean, with this whole foster thingy, not the legacy stuff." Sam got up and asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're parents are gonna be asking where you are if you two don't head back soon. Bye." The boy dragged the bag up the stairs, causing a small commotion before waving goodbye.

"Yeah, bye." The two other teens were left to question themselves if their friend was okay.

Hopefully.

The other two walked out the back door.

 _(fade out)_

Danny was busy eating cereal at the table of his foster parents. Mr. And Mrs. Haden, they said to call them. Now, the two adults are very peculiar people. Mrs. Haden worked as a part time waitress by day, whereas Mr. Haden worked, well, let's just say he never told them. All they knew was that his job needed him to be away at long time of the day, and even days at end at times!

Strange, but not uncommon to the younger Fentons was the clothes they wore. It was always, long sleeves and pants, with a coat and beanie for measure, and to hell with the climate! They were friendly and certainly welcoming, saying that they miss having children in the house. This was assured by the already furnished two rooms the children were told to go. Jazz had taken the initiative to go and talk to said adults, and discovered that their rooms has once belonged to two twins. One boy, one girl. Of course, Danny couldn't be bothered as he was busy with his 'gadgets'.

Jazz glanced up from her book. 'Psychological Strategies For Handling Losses', it was called. The yellow covered book was placed flat out on the table as she glared softly and Danny in annoyance. He was eating his cereal with his right hand, while using his left, poking at a soup container with a blue screwdriver. The Haydens had left earlier to get to work, and told them that it was just for one day that they would have to leave early. This has left the two alone at home and with half an hour before school started.

"Danny, you know ghosts aren't real right?" She asked, with a concerned tone in her voice. It was possible that her brother was using this as an outage to cope with sudden loss or to forget anything ever happened. Poor Danny. She turned her eyes down to the book.

'Psychologists have written extensively on the defense mechanisms that people use to eradicate something unpleasant or detrimental from perceived reality. A disastrous investment is a perfect example of something that literally anyone would like to reverse or undo.'

Anything. Anything that can be reversed.

If only one could control time.

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Danny put down the screwdriver and stuffed as much cereal in his mouth as he could before getting up and grabbing his backpack. He stuffed the Thermos in the bag put down his spoon.

"Look, Danny, this isn't good for you. You need to accept the fact tha-"

"Jazz! Jazz, I'm fine okay?" He raised his hands up in surrender.

"C'mon, I'll drive you to school." She ruffled his head and they walked to the door.

~timeskip~◇

Casper High, the school of students who probably never learn anything. Danny, Sam and Tucker walked through the crowded hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"You think I should tell Jazz?" The Fenton nudged the two teens on either side of him.

"Who? Her? She's practically a 'phychological adult'. Adults never listen'" Tucker reasoned.

"Even worse, they don't understand!" The goth added on.

"Yeah, but... she would understand that I would want to continue what mom and dad started right?" Danny frowned.

"Look, did you bring the tracker thingy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah? I even brought the container and this weird...wrist band?" The frowning boy looked in his bag awkwardly and leaned against the railing so as to not block any students passing by.

"Ahem, it's called a locator, wrist ray and Thermos." Tucker corrected smugly and leaned against the railing on Danny's right.

"Show-off." The other two chorused.

"It's just an example of how much I ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION in class?" He fluttered his eyelashes innocently and they all started to giggle as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Well, you're the only one who does it seems." Sam joked.

"Hey, it makes him unique!" Danny shrugged.

"Yeah! And unique is good! That's why I'm an Ulto-Recyclo Vegetarian." Sam grinned and crossed her arms proudly and the headed to the cafeteria.

"Huh?"

"That means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny explained.

"Who cares about that stuff? Two words: Meat connoisuer." Tucker sniffed the air. Last night you had Sloppy Joes."

"Impressive."

"It heightens the senses. Yeah, and my all meat streak is fourteen years long." The boy announced proudly.

"Well that's about to change." Sam patted Tucker's back and placed a tray of 'grass on a bun' to him.

Lo and behold, the school board menu was changed to a banner that said 'Ulto-Recyclo vegetarian' week. Everyone was given a 'turfwich' for recess.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"I wore them down." The goth smiled as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Miss Manson, the school board would like me to thank you personally for introducing this wonderful new experiment at our cafeteria." Suddenly, Mr. Lancer, their literature teacher, said as he walked by.

Just then, Tucker sniffed the air around the slightly overweight teacher, "Meat, Near."

He definitely had some strong senses.

"No, the rumor about the all meat buffet at the teacher's lounge isn't true. Now I'd better be going..." Mr Lancer walked away, leaving a bewildered Danny and a suspicious Tucker sitting at a table of Turwhiches.

"Thank YOU for making us eat GARBAGE Samantha." Tucker growled.

"It's not GARBAGE, It's recyclable matter." She corrected.

"It's garbage." Both boys chorused.

Just then, his bag started to vibrate and a muffled, automated voice could be heard coming from it.

 _'Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward."_

"Guys...did you hear that?" Danny eyed his own bag suspiciously.

"YEAH." The other two stared at the bag with just as much curiosity.

'Ghost detected. Turn right."

The trio turned their head to see the lunch lady behind the counter. She gave a shifty-eyed glance around before pulling a hamburger out of her pocket and sneaking away in order to eat it.

"Traitor!" Sam hissed.

"Er, shoudln't we be talking about how the tracker doesn't work?" Tucker interrupted before the goth could ramble on about how veggies were important.

"Oh yeah." Her cheeks flushed.

"I think it does." Danny motioned to a Lunch Lady Ghost phasing through the ceiling and glaring at the "Ultra Recyclo Veggie Lunch Menu."

He glanced back at the spoonful of grass on a bun he was holding and rolled his eyes, placing it down.

"FENTON!"

The teen grimaced and turned around to see the blonde jock storm over with a plat of mud in his hands.

"I ordered THREE MUD PIES. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY GAVE ME? THREE MUDPIES!" He growled. "And it's all because of your girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Danny retorted. "I"M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sam added on.

Tucker sat there smugly, pushing his plate away and crossing his arms.

"Savage."

"Oh Shaddup Tuck."

Dash picked Danny up from the collar and set him down at the table not too far away, placing the plate in front of him.

"Eat it. ALL of it." The jock taunted.

Danny shot him and glare and slouched in his seat. He was not gonna eat anything. He was not gonna listen to a silly jock, and he was definitely, NOT going to let his chance of catching a ghost go to waste.

"Dash. I am NOT eating mud." He said simply and stood up, pushing the plate away. This gained him a few shocked gasps and a facepalm from Tucker.

"TOPSOIL!" Sam corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry Dash. I'm really sorry. Eat your own food. It's good for you. Hey, Sam, mind telling him WHY?" He motioned for the goth to come over. Said person stormed over and looked at the blonde in the eye, pushing him down in the seat and took in a deep breath to start her lecture.

"My dear sir, Vegetables are good for you AND nutritious in ANY form. The best thing is that, they're always ready when you are! Look, They can be eaten raw, cooked, steamed, grilled and it ALWAYS retains it's vitamins!" She started and motioned for Danny to go.

As if catching what she meant, Tucker grabbed Danny's bag and tiptoed to the counter, where Danny did the same.

"It's garbage!" Dash huffed and attempted to get up. Instead, he was pushed down by two other vegetarians and Sam continued her lecture.

"It's recyclable organic matter." One of them said.

"It's good for you!" The other continued.

This gave Sam the perfect opportunity to sneak off and she grabbed the person closest to her and patted his back, saying that he's be doing his country a great help. If, of course, he'd only try. Too bad his fate was to get picked on by Dash at the end of the day...

~Behind teh counter~

"Riiight. We lost her." Sam complained.

"But... I got a picture!" Tucker held up his PDA and smirked.

"Lemme SEE!" The other two fought for the PDA, causing a ruckus. Tugging here and there was not the ideal situation for ghost hunting...

With a strong yank, The Manson gained hold of the PDA and looked at it and ruffled her brow.

"Erm. Okay?" She raised her eyebrow and placed it in the hands of Danny.

"She looks friendly enough." Said boy dumped the device in Tucker's lap.

"She should seriously consider haunting a different place. SHe probably doesn't belong here." The other boy shrugged and dumped the PDA in Sam's lap.

"Hey! It's YOURS." She then dumped back on Tucker's lap.

"Yeah. But who's gonna carry Danny's 'bag of gadgets'? You don't even eat meat. That means you don't have the strength to carry it. Even with BOTH hands." He argued as Danny placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head slowly. This however, went unnoticed by his best friends, who were arguing about whether veggies or meat was better.

"Oh! Hello there." They heard a friendly voice of the Lunch Lady appear behind them.

Danny nudged the two arguing two but they were to busy arguing to notice.

"Well I can do whatever I want!" Sam huffed, completely oblivious to the addition in the kitchen.

"WELL YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE THE MENU!" The other retorted.

"Wait, SHE CHANGED THE MENU?" The ghost in their presence roared.

Now the other two noticed the other life, or deathform in the room and their eyes widened at the sight of friendliness washed from the ghost's face, to be replaced by a terrifying face filled with anger,

"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!"

 **A/N: Go away plot bunny.**

 **Plot bunny: Never! ADMIT IT! Love me! EMBRACE ME! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!**

 **ME: *Cries in corner***


	2. Seeing Stars

"Look, I DON'T CARE THAT IT'S BEEN THE SAME FOR OVER 50 YEARS!" The goth stood up and yelled at the ghost, ignoring that she was towering over her. By now, the entire canteen of children was struck silent for a moment, only to be filled with screams and the sound of students running out the doors. All students and teachers with the exception of Danny, Tucker and Sam.

Danny rummaged through his bag hurriedly, looking for something to fend off the ghost.

A thermos.

A wristband...

A sringe...

But nothing useful that might work in his eyes. He looked around for the most useful projectile in his eyes and snitched a butcher's knife.

He barely pulled it out when he had to dodge a bunch of plates that were whirled in his direction, ducking, and swinging in the direction of where it came from, he realised that Sam and the ghost were yelling at each other, with Sam winning the logical arguement, and the other winning the physical fight.

Danny pushed her to the side as a dish nearly hit her head, sending a few clangs and the sound of breaking porcelain against the wall.

"Alright then, no logic with her." She crossed her arms and spat, pushing herself up with her elbows and rolled onto her back.

"Well, Less talking and more dodging!" The Techno geek not far behind them yelled.

A low hiss escaped from the raven haired boy's teeth. Keep your cool Danny. Besides, you hardly know how to fight. Yet.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" The poltergeist announced proudly. She seemed to open her mouth to say more but was interrupted by Danny.

"SO DO I! AND MINE IS NOT TO INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M DOING THINGS!" He growled and threw a tomato he found not far away up the the air and hit it like a cricket ball, in the direction of the specter.

She phased through it and stared at him blankly, clearly unamused.

Looking shocked at it's uselessness he held the knife up and using this projectile, charged at the enemy. Hitting her as hard as he could, using the blunt side of the knife, it miraculously flung her and she hit the wall opposite.

"It worked!" He exclaimed and grinned from ear to ear. "I think I can join the school baseball team hmm?" He turned to his friends and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." They deadpanned, looking at his scrawny figure and grabbing their own weapons as the Lunch Lady came back, clearly more furious than before.

A second pile of dishes was flying towards Tucker in a wave and despite being able to push him out of the way, with the familiar clanging in the background, one flying saucer hit his arm and felt a sharp numbness in his left arm.

A first wave of pain. It grew. It was like something had cut through his arm, yet pieces were still wedged between his skin. He tried to move his arm but was shocked by the numbness. At that moment, he felt nothing at first, but fear. Danny's face scraped along broken shards of porcelain and pushed himself up with his other arm, now sitting upright and glaring at the ghost in his presence.

Danny rocked himself back and forth to release the remembered pain. IF they planned on defeating the Lunch Lady, they needed a new plan. The trio had had no time to think of anything truly useful whatsoever when she came in and everyone ran out of the school.

"DANNY!" Both children gasped as they ran to his side.

"This is what I get for thinking as an individual? Do you even have a CONSIENCE?" The goth growled as she glared at the Lunch Lady, half in anger, half in sorrow.

Just then, a loud crash was heard not far away and the lights turned out. Turning to look for the cause, two lockers opened up, causing school supplies to fly out and swirl around the ghost, pieces of meat attached themselves to her and she was completely covered.

Only the bright green menacing eyes were seen.

"Run?" Danny turned to the other two and raised an eyebrow, wincing at the pain.

"Run." They nodded and ran to the nearest door after grabbing Danny's bag. It was blocked by a pile of meat that was sent whirling towards it, blocking their exit.

Tucker pulled out the Thermos from the bag and a small gun like gadget.

"You think this might work?" He tilted his head and turned to the raven haired boy.

"How would I know? I only made it last night!" Danny frowned and brought his right arm to his left, trying to minimise the pain.

"Oh wow. At this rate, you might out-tech Tuck!" Sam chuckled nervously and grabbed the gun from the Techno-geek's hands.

"Hey!"

"Alright. Danny. How does this work?" She frowned and glanced at him.

"Well, if it's charged with enough botoranium, if my parent's notes were correct, if you aimed it at a ghost, it would destroy the ectoplasm which she's made of!" He nodded. "I think right now it has just enough to knock her out... I think."

"You think?" Tucker raised an eyebrow and nudged Sam. "Well, HURRY then!"

Pointing the ray at the entity, a familiar whirring sound was heard.

The children ran.

Sam and Tucker were standing outside the house which the Haydens lived. Danny had been living there for about a week and let's say that after the meat incident, things got a bit complicated.

The door opened to show a lady with fair skin, bright blue eyes and ink black hair who seemed to be in her 30's, wearing a beanie, a crocheted sweater, and was looking at the two children hesitantly. The foster home had tried to fit the children with parents who looked the most similar to them.

"You aren't Jeplins are you?" She squinted her eyes suspiciously, ready to slam the door any moment.

Jeplins. Ah yes, the group of children who were overly susperstitious. A cult group. No one cared about them and said it was simply child's play and that they would grow up eventually, until the Casper High incident. Everyone knew how Daniel Fenton was sent to the hospital and had a skin deep laceration on his left arm, elbow downwards. Tucker had avoided the place so they had to bring Danny to the doorstep of the Hospital and call from the outside for half an hour for a doctor to come out. People now knew ghosts existed, and didn't want their children to have anything at all to do with them. Most of all, The Haydens and Mansons.

Then came along the 'Witch of the well'.

Some kids sneaked out in the middle of the night, some Jeplins, and thought they'd perform some ritual at the well. The poor unfortunate children found a dusty old book from the back of the library on rituals and superstitions and borrowed it. There was the rumor that if you held a candle up to the well and chanted a said phrase, you would summon the ghost. If the ghost came, it would grant you a wish, ANY wish. Most of all, any wish you ever made or will make.

The kids came running home, screaming their lungs out and one of the 6 kids didn't come back.

One went to the hospital.

One went to a Phychiatrist.

One died a day after.

And the last two? They were diagnosed with Schizophrenia.

Danny, being one of the kids who believed so strongly in ghosts, and was injured, had gotten a few lectures from his foster parents (and Jazz) about the company he was with. He was not to spend time with any of the Jeplins, and most importantly, had a curfew. Never to go anywhere else except school and home until the police had found the missing child.

Even then he'd still have the curfew. The trio had discussed investigating while telling the Haydens' that he'd come home safe. Well, by telling the Haydens they were going to Nasty Burger on the weekend because of the 'Funday Sunday's.

After all, the faster the girl was found, the faster Danny could get out of the fixed route of school and home. A Fixed route of getting bullied for being soft and hurt by a 'useless little ghost', and getting lectures form his 'parents', and arguments about complaining to the school principal about firing Mr. Lancer for not taking care of his class students properly.

Mr and Mrs. Hayden, Pamela Manson and Jeremy Manson, had went straight up to the school principal and demanded a chance to talk to the poor literature teacher. When thy were denied the chance, they went straight up to the school board to talk about it, causing Lancer to be placed on work probation.

"We're Danny's friends." They chorused. Looking at each other briefly to exchange a startled 'Jinx'

"YOU OWE ME A SODA." The boy shouted, leaving the older woman to jump with shock.

The goth glared at the techno geek and turned back to the woman.

Just then, a rather held up Fenton came over with his huge bag on his back and a light blue cast on his left arm. He wore a pair of thin framed glasses and a red sweater. He walked over with a pout on his face and sighed when he saw Tucker opened his mouth to speak.

"Let's not talk about my this, until later."

The boy shut his mouth sheepishly and raised an eyebrow, holding back a snicker.

"Mrs- erm, I mean Mom? These are my friends." The raven haired boy walked out and gestured to the two. "Don't worry. They aren't Jeplins, we're just going out. They don't even believe in ghosts!" He rolled his eyes and tugged at the sweater, looking at Tucker expectantly to back him up.

"Yeah! I mean, ghosts? Really? One little accident can't mean that our school is haunted right?" Tucker shrugged and the side of his lips tugged upwards slightly and chuckled nervously.

"It's just a passing fad, I'm sure it'll go away sooner or later." Sam added on abruptly.

"If you say so..." she sighed and flattened the boy's hair out, causing it to stick to his head.

~fade out~

A/N: Yep yep. I'm gonna get killed for injuring Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once upon a time,**_

 _ **in a land that could be far away from where you are,**_

 _ **There lived a lazy authoress who hadn't updated in three or so months. Every time she received a review, she would laugh a bitter laugh and shake her head. Not to say that she didn't like getting reviews! She actually lived off them. Every time she got one, she was tempted to come back and continue her story. Luckily for her, she was a professional procrastinator and was able to resist such a tempting urge. However, she never stopped thinking about when her fic would be finished.**_

 _ **AJ will update now.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, she is in the middle of COMPUTER CLASS and was only able to write 400 words for whatever readers she had left to read.**_

"Argh." Samantha Manson stood on the edge on one of the ladders, trying to reach out for one of the books on the top shelves. Unfortunately for her, the ladder was too heavy to carry to the other side of the shelf, and if she dragged it, it would cause a bedlam.

"Almost there!"

Her hands reached a nitch to the book and the wooden ladder shook. In desperation, she held both hands up, letting go of the ladder for support, leaving her to rely on her balance. The ladder shook again, and the shelf stuttered a slight nudge.

"Got it!"

Barely grabbing the book with her fingertips, she felt the book slide towards her. The ladder ruddered more noise as she went down. The large shelf nudged a bit more and tipped to the side. Ignoring the dangerous tilt, she went down the ladder, racking large sounds within the shelf. As soon as the green book bumped into her had, it slid out of its resting place and fell out of the shelf along with several others.

THUMP.

"Owwww... SAM!" The raven haired boy hissed, rubbing his head with his working arm.

"Oh sorry Danny." She snickered slightly and climbed down, pulling out a seat in the library next to Tucker and Danny, who were sitting at the circular table in the library. Ignoring the piles of fallen books surrounding the table, she adjusted herself in the seat. Danny pulled the book off his messy mop of black hair and slammed it on the table, growling.

The brunette head with a pair of gold framed glasses peeped from behind the shelf and let out a sharp 'SHHHH' before disappearing.

Flipping the pages, Tucker read the page with the title:

"Page 36, erm... Granting Wishes." He read out loud.

"Go on." Danny deadpanned.

"Okay, okay.

It has nothing at all to do with wells actually."

"It doesn't?" Sam raised an eyebrow and dragged the book across the table towards herself. "Ahem. It does mention that someone threw a 'genie in a bottle' in the well." She shrugged. "I don't know how anyone could offend something in a bottle."

"I don't know, throwing it on the ground? I got it! "

"If anyone is going to be offended it's me." Danny rolled his eyes and ringed his arm around Tucker's shoulders. "Now are we going to go and hurry to the 'crime scene' Watson or are we going to stay here?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Thanks a lot for forgetting me guys."


End file.
